Lover's Leap
by Robin Goodfellow
Summary: A witch and a demon fall in love, defying fate itself in hopes that love will be enough to make it through. In the end, all they find is despair. Think you know the story? Think again.


Author's Note: This is the first of hopefully, a three part, Cole related trilogy called Immortal Beloved. This first one focuses on the story of his parents so we won't see any action from Cole, Phoebe or the rest of the Charmed Ones- however keep an eye out for little nods to the series that I give (such as Benjamin's home address) Hope you enjoy- and please read and review. 

Disclaimer: "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended, 

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. 

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream." 

-Midsummer's Night Dream 

_"Our lives are shaped_

_as much by those who leave us _

_as they are by those who stay. _

_Loss is our legacy. Insight is our gift. _

_Memory is our guide."_

- Hope Edelman 

**Lover's Leap**

**By: Robin Goodfellow **

_But our love was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we  
Of many far wiser than we  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_. 

-Annabelle Lee, Edgar Allen Poe 

**Chapter One: A Kingdom By the Sea **

"That's the witch that almost vanquished you, Raynor?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the man as he stepped off the boat, and moved to hail a coach. She clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh, my dear brother…you must be losing your touch." 

"Don't be deceived by his appearance, sister." Raynor bit down, angrily. "He's stronger then he appears." 

"It was the bowler that threw you off, wasn't it?" 

"Do you think you could have done better?" 

"Actually?" She said, pulling on her gloves. She flashed him a small, smug grin that she knew he hated. "I do think I can do better. Want to see?" 

Raynor forced down an annoyed sigh and tugged his sister closer to him. She was so close to him; he could smell her perfume and feel the softness of her fingers on his waist. The demon inside of him reared slightly in protest of yet another round of Elizabeth's teasing. She looked up at him and favored him with a knowing smile that only served to incest him more. 

Despite her long life, she still acted like a spoiled child. He blamed himself partially. He let her do whatever she wanted; meeting everything for her, be it desire or need. She spent most of her time on earth in a gilded cage paid for by Raynor; the only things she knew about the war between her kind and the Witches were the war stories she always asked Raynor to relay to her. Instead of fighting in it, she stayed a cool spectator or ignored it altogether, opting instead to indulge every whim that popped into her little head, and when she got into too much trouble, she simply called for him to save her from it. And he always did, like any older brother would. 

Part of him was certain, Elizabeth only called him brother to torment him. They were not related although he did harbor real feelings for her that over the years he had been denied because of her spoiled, toying nature. Had she been any other woman, demon or otherwise, Raynor would have done rid himself of her. 

But she wasn't some other woman; she was Elizabeth. 

"Don't be coy, Eliza, he's too powerful for you." 

"I can handle him." She hiked up her skirts to step into the road. "I'll show you I can, brother…and then perhaps, I'll take over the Underworld." 

Raynor grabbed her arm. "Stop acting like a child." 

"Stop treating me as one." She said, her eyes flaring black for a moment before ripping her arm out of his grip. "I want to show you I can do this, Raynor." Her face softened, "So maybe you'll stop seeing me as a child…" The fingers of her hand that was still resting on his waist tickled his stomach. "And maybe you'll see me as a wife…" 

Raynor looked into her eyes. "What if you fail?" 

"Then Benjamin Turner would have claimed another demon, wouldn't he?" 

"It's not worth it, Eliza…Elizabeth!" Raynor called after her, "Elizabeth!" But she had already disappeared into the busy thoroughfare. Sighing, he stepped back into the alley and shimmered out. 

This was the beginnings of a bad day. 

Benjamin Coleridge Turner noticed the puddle to late to save his shoeshine but just in time to help a lady save hers. The elderly woman smiled at him cordially, stepping over the water in her dainty heels before scurrying off to meet another woman and go about her day. Benjamin smiled as he watched her as she left. 

"She reminds me of my own grandmother." He said to no one visible. "She even smelled like her." He laughed, slightly. "Like Chocolate Chip cookies after Church." 

"Are we having a moment of nostalgia?" Asked a shower of light, and glowing blue orbs that appeared as an ice trunk passed, obscuring it's view from outsiders. Out of the shower, appeared a man whose features still clung to youth. Shorter then Turner by many inches and dressed in worker's blue jeans rather then gentlemanly slacks, he's shirt was a shade of off-white due to what appeared to soot, with the sleeves rolled up around the elbows. Shades of red colored his hair, and danced haphazardly over smiling green eyes and an aquiline nose. He was also barefoot. "How very middle age of you, Benjamin." 

"Oh, no, no, Jonas." Benjamin returned, raising up his newspaper and batting at the Whitelighter like a fly. "You said I had a day off and that's what I intend to have." 

"A day off usually does not entail a trip to Alcatraz prison," Jonas reminded him, unperturbed by Benjamin's tone or his newspaper. "Want to make my life easier and tell me why you were there?" 

"Oh, you saw that eh?" 

"You're forgetting I have a bird's eye view of everything you do." 

"That's kind of creepy if you think about it." 

"Ben…" There was a warning in that voice that reminded Benjamin again of his grandmother, although this memory wasn't quite as pleasant. 

He sighed guiltily. "I was checking up on Barrett if you must know. Ever since you told me he was going to be turned into a demon, I've been…" 

"Benjamin!" Jonas exclaimed, casting glances around to make sure no one over heard his overzealous charge. "I told you that because you had to make sure the police got to him, not to try and covert him. His fate's already sealed." 

"Oh? By who, the Elders? The Source? He's barely twenty-eight. I refuse to give up on him. Just because the folks upstairs are so willing to write him off as another lost cause doesn't mean…" 

"His fate and destiny were prescribed before he was even born, same as yours. To think that you can change what is settled in stone would only cost you-" 

"I refuse to believe that. As long as he's breathing, he has a chance to throw your predetermined fate and destiny back into your faces. He has a choice, a promise for a future and you can't take that away from him." 

"You can't change what he is." 

"No," He agreed. "But he can. I only want to make sure he knows that." 

The Whitelighter looked into his Charge's face and let his eyes linger on Turner's. A cold, grim resolution was burning behind his wide, clear blue eyes that Jonas was well accustomed to fighting against. Turner had to be one of the most stubborn men alive, but that's what made him a great Witch. He fought hard for what he believed in and held a childlike trust in everyone he met, despite the years of battles and hardships he had faced. 

"I suppose there's nothing I could say that's going to convince you to stay away from Barrett, is there?" 

"No." He replied, softly before turning and glimpsing one of the vendors. "Although I would be willing to make peace with you and buy you a bag of roasted peanuts." 

"Granted that it'll work this time, I don't want you to think that you can bribe your guardian angel with food." 

"But it always works." Turner laughed, motioning Jonas to follow. He purchased two of the bags and overpaid the vendor, leaving the change as a tip to the kid. He ignored Jonas' exaggerated sigh and spoke quietly, motioning with his free hand to a sign posted in a butcher's window. "'Chinamen go home,'" He mused. "Their homeland is overrun by Westerners, vying for their Opium, we turn their children into drug dealers and then throw them back when they come to us looking for help." 

"I know that look in your eyes, Ben, you're going to try and change the world again, aren't you?" 

"I thought you said, everything was already predetermined, carved in stone." 

"I thought you said it wasn't." Jonas chided, before glancing over. "Despite all the good you've done for the city, you're still considering running for Statesman, aren't you?" 

"When I became a lawyer, it was to do good…now that has peaked, and there's not much more I can do with the private charities…I figured I might as well…" 

"You know how hard is it, trying to be both a lawyer and Witch. Attempting to balance public office with fighting demons can't be the safest course of action, Ben." 

"But what if it's the right one." For a moment, Turner's light exterior gave way to a quiet impatience and weariness. "I've been fighting demons both within and without for years now. It's fulfilling and a worthy cause, I know but it's lonely. There's so much I can do for people, that I want them to see. I'm tired of having to hide in alleyways and darkened corners while doing good things. I want them to see me, to know I exist." 

"So they can thank you?" 

Benjamin looked at him sheepishly. "Am I a bad person because of that?" 

"No," Jonas assured him, putting an arm around his neck. "Just a person." 

"Mr. Turner?" A voice called from behind them, causing both men to turn and making Jonas rear a little closer to the taller man. 

It was a woman, about Jonas' height, was wearing a tight bodice and flowing skirts of dark purple and black lace that only made her ivory skin gleam like delicate porcelain and accent the rose of her cheeks. She was lovely to the eye, that was true but she held her beauty at bay with that small, girlish smile that she favored them with. Her voice was low, thick, and strong and melodious to the ear and when she spoke; she downcast her eyes giving her the appearance of timidity while her tone seemed to promise otherwise. 

And it was clear to Jonas that Benjamin was enthralled at first sight. 

It took him a moment to find his voice. "…I am Turner." He tried to appear assured but failed miserably, "Can I help you?" 

"Forgive my boldness, sir. You don't know me, but your reputation precedes you and I just wanted to meet the gentleman who has done so much good for this city." She extended her hand. 

"Madam, I can assure you that every honor is mine." He whispered, reaching for the hand she offered and kissed it softly. "But you have me a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours…who's your father?" 

"My family isn't from this area, Mr. Turner. I'm afraid I'm all on my own here." 

"Alone? A lady of your beauty? Surely, there is someone who tends to you." 

"No, don't be taken by these fineries." She made a movement to her dress. "I am very humble, I'm staying at hotel down the way…and all I know of this city is the newspaper stories." She smiled timidly. "That's where I read about your endeavors with the Orientals." 

"I admit they are a cause very close to my heart." 

"And mine, I've studied the Oriental languages and customs quite fluently. My residence before San Francisco was Nanking." 

"You've been to China?" Turner's face lit up like a child's let loose in a candy store, causing the woman to smile at his vigor. "I've always wanted to go but my work keeps me…" 

"Then would love some of my souvenirs, I have an ivory comb and some woodprints that would-" 

"Mr. Turner," Jonas finally spoke up, touching his arm. He glanced at the woman and bowed in apology. "You do have other issues to attend to." 

Turner was about to protest when he noticed that Jonas was jerking upward with his eyebrows. He sighed, that meant the Elders had some mission for him, some demon to vanquish. For a split second, he thought of ignoring it but instead sighed and looked back to the woman. "Forgive me, milady but Jonas is right. I should be going." 

"As well as I." She said, cordially. She leaned over and touched his arm with her soft fingers. "It was a pleasure meeting you." 

"And you…" He turned his head slightly. "You never gave your name." 

"Please call me Elizabeth." 

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth." He smiled at her again. "It was too quick an encounter…" 

"Sir, we should be going…" Jonas pulled on his arm. 

Benjamin allowed himself to be pulled away, as Elizabeth turned and strolled down the opposite way. She smiled under her hand, and waited, counting down from five. 

"Miss Elizabeth!" 

Right on time, she thought, and turned, arching an eyebrow to appear confused but pleasantly surprised. "Yes, Mr. Turner?" 

"I was wondering…" He said, softly. He had this way of tilting his head, and shaking it like a dog that she found very amusing. "If you would mind very much, or think it improper if I invited to you to my house evening after next. I'm hosting a benefit for a school for the Orientals I want to open. " 

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Turner. But where would I go?" 

"1329 Prescott St." 

Elizabeth smiled again at him, bowed her head and told him she'd be there before walking away into one of the dress shops. Benjamin was stuck there smiling like Christmas had come early. Jonas was almost too amused to upset this scene. "Um…Benjamin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're not hosting a benefit day after tomorrow." 

"I am now." 

"Then we better get to your office to start planning, no?" 

"Right…" He nodded, then, becoming determined, and nodding again Benjamin took off in the opposite direction- towards his law offices. 

Jonas allowed himself a private smile. "Well, there goes the day off." 


End file.
